Greenstar Arisen
by Silverthornofriverclan
Summary: Greenkit stars in her own story, the younger sister of my famous fanfic character Silverstar. The story begins before the dawn patrol the day of Silverpaw's apprentice ceremony. When Greenkit's sister is taken, she has to help her somehow! Again, I do not own Warriors or Moontail/star. rated teen for death, peril, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors**

_Greenstar arisen_

**Allighences**

_Riverclan_

_**Leader: **_Marshstar- dark brown tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy: **_Hopskip-white tom with a gray tail

_**Medicine cat: **_Buzzardwing- white she-cat

_**Warriors: **_Shockfur- gray she-cat _**APP**_

Icewing-pure white she-cat with green eyes _**APP**_

Willowwing- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mousetail- brown tom with amber eyes _**APP**_

Ratpelt- wiry brown tom with green eyes _**APP**_

Heathereyes- white she-cat with violet eyes

_**Apprentices**_: Whippaw- long-haired gray tom

Wetpaw- tabby tom

Silverpaw- black she-cat with a gray and white tail

Lillypaw-Black she-cat with white underbelly

_**Nursery**_: Daisywing- light tabby she-cat with two kits: Greenkit- black she-kit with green eyes

and Darkkit-white tom with dark splotches and blue eyes

_**Elders**_: Redwing- russet she-cat with green eyes

Crowfur- dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Windclan_

_Leader: _Whalestar: blue-gray tom APP

_Deputy: _Dolphinwing: blue-gray she-cat

_Medicine cat: _Rosepelt: tabby she-cat APP

_Warriors: _Nightfur: black she-cat with blue eyes

Eagletalon: golden tabby tom with long claws

Hawkfeather: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaywing: blueish tabby tom with one blind eye

Kinktail: mottled tabby she-cat with a kinked tail

Gorsefur: dark tabby tom App

Sandtail: sandy gold she-cat

Silktail: soft, tabby she-cat

Mousetail: brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentices: _Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat GF's

Bronzepaw: dark golden tom Whalestar's app

Polarpaw: white she-cat- Rosepelt's apprentice

_Nursery: _Pinkpelt: white she-cat with pinkishfur- three kits- Smallkit: small tabby she-kit, Adderkit: black tom, and Primrosekit: white she-kit with pinkish fur

_Elders: _Yellowfur- white she-cat with yellowing

_fur_

Icetail- black she-cat with white tail

_Thunderclan_

_Leader: _Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

_Deputy:_ Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

_Medicine Cat: _Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Warriors: _Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentices: _Amberpaw- ginger tom

Snowpaw-white tom

Dewpaw-whitish she-cat

_Shadowclan_

_Leader- _Rowanstar: ginger tom

_Deputy- _Tawnypelt: torteshell she-cat

_Medicine cat- _Suntail: golden she-cat with spots

_Warriors- _Leafwing: white she-cat, partly black

Squirreltail: ginger she-cat with bushy tail

Adderwing: brown tom with amber eyes

Darkshadow: pitch black she-cat

Pinenose: black she-cat

Starlingwing: black and tortoiseshell she-cat

Sharkwing: tabby tom

Kingtail: golden tom with grayish tail

Chapter 1

Greenkit awoke to the sound of Marshstar calling for a clan meeting. As she and her brother, Darkkit, left the nursery, she saw that Wetpaw, Silverpaw, and Lillypaw were by the reed bed. Marshstar called, " I have new warriors to make!" Greenkit wasn't really listening, but Wetpaw got the name of Wetfoot, Lillypaw got Lillytail, and Silverpaw got warriors then settled down for their vigil and Daisywing herded the kits into the nursery for bedtime. Greenkit noticed that Heathereyes had moved into the nursery expecting Hopskip's kits. She and Hopskip had been mates for several moons, but she was just now pregnant. "Hello? Earth to Greenkit!" Daisywing was speaking to her. "Aren't you proud of the new warriors?" "How proud am I supposed to be?" Greenkit asked. "Well, they are your older siblings of another litter!" Daisywing exclaimed. "Oh." Greenkit layed down to rest.

"HELP! Buzzardwing, HELP! Why was Willowwing screaming so loud? Greenkit poked her head out of the nursery and gasped. Icewing and Hopskip were laying on the ground, their throats ripped open and bleeding. "I was out hunting when I heard screeching, but when I got there it was too late. These two- she flicked her tail at Icewing and Hopskip- were dying on the ground, and Silverthorn and Shockfur were gone. They were supposed to be on the dawn patrol." Willowing explained rapidly while Buzzardwing examined Icewing and Hopskip. "Your right." He said grimly. "They are already in StarClan. Wait, what is that smell?" He sniffed the bodies. "ShadowClan...and WindClan together. But why?" Buzzardwing asked, puzzled. "Um, I know." Greenkit spoke up. "Greenkit now isn't the time." Daisywing scolded her. "Let her speak." Wow, Marshstar was talking about _her_, and he _never_ talked about kits! "I think maybe they are allied...possibly." She said quietly. "This kit is a genius! How old are you Greenkit?" Marshstar asked. "Five moons old." she replied. "We hold you and your littermates ceremonies at dawn. I know you are young still, but I feel you are ready to start your training." he said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Greenkit woke the next morning, she remembered she was becoming an apprentice that day. _Wow, i'm so exited! Today I become a RiverClan apprentice! Too bad Silverthorn isn't here to see me. _Silverthorn, Lillytail, and Webfoot are Greenkit's older siblings from another litter. They are eleven moons older than she is. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the reed bed!


End file.
